Life in Port Charles
by Xgirl59
Summary: This is my versio of how GH sould be. A.J. gets visitation with Michael and gets him every other weekend etc. etc. I'm not bringing back any characters but I am recasting some.Has crossover with "Port Charles" and "AMC"
1. Back story

Dreamcast  
  
  
  
The Quartermaines  
  
Skye Chandler- Robin Christopher  
  
A.J. Quartermaine- Billy Warlock  
  
Monica Quartermaine- Leslie Charleson  
  
Alan Quartermaine- Stuart Damon  
  
Lila Quartermaine- Anna Lee  
  
Edward Quartermaine- John Ingle  
  
Ned Ashton-Wally Kurth  
  
The Spencers  
  
Luke Spencer-Tony Geary  
  
Laura Spencer- Genie Francis  
  
Lucky Spencer- Jonathon Jackson  
  
Bobbie Spencer- Jacklyn Zeman  
  
The Cassadines  
  
Helena Cassadine- Constance Towers  
  
Stefan Cassadine- Stephen Nichols  
  
Alexis Davis- Nancy Lee Grahn  
  
Kristina Carter- Jamie Ray Newman  
  
(thats what the credits said the characters last name was)  
  
Nikolas Cassadine- Coltin Scott  
  
The Scorpio-Jones  
  
Mac Scorpio- John York  
  
Felicia Scorpio-Jones- Kristina Wagner  
  
Maxie Jones- Robyn Richards  
  
Tony Jones- Brad Maule  
  
The Corinthos  
  
Sonny Corinthos- Maurice Bernard  
  
Carly Corinthos-Sarah Brown  
  
Mike Corbin-Ron Hale  
  
Janine Matthews(Bedford)-DeLane Matthews  
  
Courtney Matthews- Alicia Leigh Willis  
  
Other Characters  
  
Roy Dilucca- A. Martinez  
  
Melissa Bedford-Jensen Buchanan  
  
Florence Campbell- Lynne Moody  
  
Gia Campbell- Marisa Ramirez  
  
Marcus Taggert- Real Andrews  
  
Audrey Hardy- Rachel Aames  
  
Elizabeth Webber- Rebecca Herbst  
  
Zander Smith- Chad Brannon  
  
Jasper "Jax" Jacks- Ingo Rademacher  
  
Tammy Hansen- Patricia Healy  
  
Dara Jensen- Vanita Harper  
  
Elton-Loren Freeman  
  
Amy Vining- Shell Kepler  
  
Scott Baldwin- Kin Shriner  
  
Crossovers  
  
Adam Chandler(AMC)- David Canary  
  
Lucy Coe- Lynn Herring*  
  
Kevin Collins- Jon Lindstrom*  
  
*Port Charles. Other PC residents might also make an appearence  
  
Background info  
  
Courtney and Zander have just met, he is trying to get over Emily and She has to get to know Mike and Sonny. Jax and Skye are getting closer, when Adam comes to see her. Monica and Alan are attening couple counseling. Sonny and Carly are working on their marriage. Tammys back and she and Mike have gotten back together. A.J. gets visitation and evey other weekend with Michael. He lives at Jax's old Penthouse and is running his football team. Luke and Laura are back together. Kristina and A.J. are also getting closer. Dara and Scotty have a love/hate relationship. Alexis and Ned are back together. Florence and Tony are together. Helenas in jail. Gia and Nikolas are engaged. Lucky and Liz are working things out. As are Flea and Mac. Bobbie and Stefan are getting closer. Elton and Amy are best friends. 


	2. A.J. and Carly

A.J. and Carly  
  
Carly Corinthos walked down the hall of the penthouse. She was hand in hand with her five-year-old son, Michael Alan Quartermaine so he could see his father, A.J. Quartermaine. Michael had been spending time with A.J. for little over a year. At first it was because the court made her do it, when A.J. had sued her but oddly enough Michael had gotten attached and A.J. had cleaned up his act. So here she was, doing what she did every other week, she was taking Michael to spend the weekend with A.J., before she knocked on the door she knelt down and looked at Michael.  
  
"Okay, my Mr. Man." She said sternly. "You gonna be a good boy for your daddy this weekend."  
  
"I promise Mommy." He said grinning impishly.  
  
"With your genes I highly doubt that." Carly muttered. She smiled again. "Now you'll see me and Uncle Sonny after school on Monday, okay?" She told him, comforting herself more. She always felt this way whenever she left Michael anywhere.  
  
"I know Mommy. I know, I'm not a little kid anymore." Michael said sounding insulted.  
  
"That you aren't." She assured him while standing up. She knocked on the door.  
  
A.J. was looking at some stats when he heard the knock. He ran to the door. "Hey Carly." He said out of breath. Him and Carly actually semi got along now. "Hey Buddy." He said grinning at his son. "So, are we going to have fun this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah!" Michael said. "Can we go see your team, Daddy?"  
  
A.J. replied. "Yeah sure if you finish your work."  
  
Carly interrupted "Actually Michael, theres something I have tot alk to your Dad about. Why dont you go watch T.V."  
  
"Okay, bye Mommy." He said before he raced to the den.  
  
"What is it Carly? A.J. asked concerned. Carly looked at him "Are you seeing anybody?" A.J. looked shocked "What, no. You scared the hell out of me to see if I was dating anyone?" Carly replied "I am Michaels mother I need to know if theres a women in your life." "Well theres not." "Okay then." Carly said. "And also there a parent-teacher meeting on Thursday at 5. You'll be there." She said, more like a command then a question. "Yes Carly I'll be there." A.J. said exasperated. "Okay then." Carly said.  
  
"Carly wait." A.J. said. "I know I wasn't that good of a dad to A.J. when we were married. But I'm trying.  
  
"Good." Carly said before she left.  
  
A.J. sat down. "Maybe I do need a date?" he thought. 


	3. Courtney and Janine

Courtney and Janine  
  
Janine Matthews walked into her hotel room. She was dead tired. "You can do this Janine." She said to herself as she collapsed on her chair and put her hand on her head. "It'll all be worth it when Courtney and me can get the life we deserve." Speaking of she thought. Janine picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
Courtney was coming in from work when she heard the phone. "Maybe its mom." She thought as she went to pick it up. "Hello?" She said. "Honey its me." Janine said. "Mom." Courtney said. "Whats going, why aren't you back yet?" "Just a little trouble, baby." Janine said "But pretty soon we'll have a whole different life." Courtney hoped she was right. "Do you want me to come see you?" Courtney asked. "No." Janine said sharply. No way was she going to let her daughter meet Mike Corbin. She didn't even want her to be in the same town as him, but she softened. "No, thats okay. I can handle things here. You stay there, and I'll be home before you know. And after that we're going to move out of that dump and into a condo and your going to get your own car and then you can go to college or do whatever you want." Courtney smiled at that thought, she hoped her mom was right. "Well, that would be really nice." Janine also smiled. "Listen sweetie, I've got to go. I'll you later." Courtney smile disapeared. Something was going on. "Okay, bye." Janine smiled. "I love you." "I love you too." Courtney said before Janine hung up.  
  
"Courtney cant ever know that Mike is alive. She cant." Janine said her smile fading. Courtney was her life and she may not be perfect ... far from it. But she was a good Mother. She was.  
  
Courtney packed her bags. She was going to find out what was going on with her mother "One way or another." She thought out loud. She grabbed her bags and called her friends Cassie to fill in for her at work. "Port Charles, here I come." She said sarcastically locking the door behing her. She went into her car and turned on the engine and she was off. 


	4. A.J., Michael and Kristina

A.J., Michael and Kristina  
  
A.J. Was at the park with Michael, He had gotten him to finish most of his homework and had decided to let him finish the rest tommorow. They were tossing around a football when Michael raised his ball in the air. "Watch this, Daddy!" He shouted as it flew in the air. Far far away, or so it seemed. "Next time Michael, dont put that much arm into it." A.J. said. "Come on, lets go find that ball." He said taking his son by the hand.  
  
Kristina Carter was walking in the park mulling her life over. She was usually the cheery one but today...she was so happy to have found Nikolas, Alexis, and Stefan, but she missed her parents. The family that she had grown up with. And as happy as she was that Stefan asked her to used the last name Cassadine ... She couldn't. She was Kristina Carter. She had only searched for her biological family after her mom had gotten sick. Luckily her cancer was know in remission, She was going to see her in a couple of weeks. And despite the fact her dad had died in a car crash when she was young, it didnt mean she was any less loved. She also missed her little sister Cassie. While she was thinking about this, she was suddenly knocked down after being hit in the head. "Oww!" She shouted as she grabbed the football that had hit her.  
  
A.J. ran over. "I am so sorry." he said taking the football. "My son just threw the ball, he didn't mean to hit you." He turned to Michael. "Apoligize, Michael." "I'm sorry." Michael said "I didn't mean to hurt you." Kristina smiled. "Its okay. You actually might've helped clear my head." A.J. smiled, "I'm A.J. Quartermaine. This is my son Michael." Kristina frowned and said "Are you Ned Ashtons cousin?" A.J. grimaced "Yeah, but I'm not as bad as he says ... not really." Kristina laughed at that. "She's pretty." A.J. thought. "and she has a good sense of humor. Maybe I should ask her out." He decided against it for now. "So your Kristina. Alexis' sister." Yep thats me." Kristina was about to say something else when Michael interrupted. "Dad." He whined. "You said we could go see your team." A.J. replied "I did Didn't I. Well we better go. It was nice meeting you Kristina." He said before he left. "You too." She called. Well at least she had something else to think about. she though smiling as she left. 


End file.
